


Blood

by sin_stories (from_those_fandoms)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Vampire!Jooheon, but better safe than accidentally fucking someone over, but its not implied or anything, i mean they will fuck, there is nothing too graphic, they just lowkey get high on blood, vampire!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_those_fandoms/pseuds/sin_stories
Summary: Blood of your prey is a constant need. Blood of your bonded is a rare gift.Not that Minhyuk and Jooheon care.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> If you you can't handle reading about blood and/or having wounds inflicted please dont read this. Those who are okay with it just be aware that I had no idea where I was going with this. It was all really rushed and shit. It's probably really messy I'm sorry hhhhhhhh
> 
> Have fun!

Swords

Knives

Fangs

They are all pretty good instruments used to break skin and draw blood. Minhyuk, however, prefers daggers.

There is just something about using a dagger that gives him a certain kind of satisfaction that even his own fangs cant. The blade is short but not too short. Always double-edged, so it’s easier for him to cut however he wants.

Also, it’s prettier.

Minhyuk glides his [ favourite dagger ](https://shop.creepyhollows.com/images/azure/RA753.JPG) across the length of Jooheon’s forearm, watching the skin dip under the blade without breaking. His bonded has his hands held over his head on the pillows, wrists crossed and held together by nothing but his own will to be good.

The dagger’s blade is clear. Making any blood that catches on it stand out. Minhyuk doesn't know what kind of material it is made out of, something ancient probably (well, way more ancient than him at least). He just loves licking blood from it.

Oh how his antecedents will happily push a stake through his heart without hesitation if they knew what the family heirloom is being used for. Harming a fellow vampire. A lover.

Minhyuk smirks as the tip of the blade stops on Jooheon’s right wrist, the one above the other. He applies more pressure and his lips pull wider at the sound of a breath hitching. His eyes however, make no move to glance down at the face slack with bloodlust and pleasure under him, staying on the blade.

Sitting on the other’s chest, Minhyuk can feel how Jooheon’s breath quickens. He can hear the rapid intake and release of air, yeah, but actually feeling his bonded struggle under him is so much better.

The blade pierces Jooheon’s skin and Minhyuk drags it through the flesh, creating a small but deep cut of a few inches. He brings out the dagger to watch a few drops of blood drip down the blade. Licking it clean seconds later. Looking down to bat his eyelashes at the glazed eyes below him, Minhyuk licks a stripe up the flat side of the blade and sucks the tip suggestively.

Minhyuk giggles around the obstruction in his mouth at how Jooheon moved his hands towards him before groaning and dropping them back onto the pillows. They lay on either side of his face, fingers twitching.

Shuffling down his partner’s torso, Minhyuk places a soft kiss to his forehead. He holds the back of the other’s right hand and brings it up to kisses the soon-to-be-gone scar of the previously open wound.

His lips come up shiny and sticky with blood. Vampires heal fast, but their blood doesn't just disappear.

This is what Minhyuk loves. Not needing to worry about an open cut that will just bleed out messily. The blood is already out on skin. All he has to do is cut up the flesh accordingly; for it to bleed out what he wants before completely healing. Not too much. Not too little. Presenting his drug to him on a platter.

His licks his lips and hums at the taste of his bonded. The more the love between partners, the sweeter the taste. And these two have such sickenly sweet blood.

Consuming the blood of your bonded should be strictly restricted to special ceremonies and sacred occasions. But, Minhyuk and Jooheon really don't give a fuck. It wouldn't matter if they are found out, anyway. The couple are too powerful for anyone to even consider the thought of challenging. So, this is just another item on the long list of things that they get away with.

Minhyuk licks and sucks on Jooheon’s arm. Tongue trailing in irregular paths over the skin, lapping up the last of the blood. He peppers kisses to the fingers making his bonded smile up at him through hazy eyes that are swimming in red, sign of him having drank Minhyuk’s blood starting to show.

Minhyuk grins and nudges the dagger’s blade under the lace of the [ white choker ](https://media-api.xogrp.com/images/17ba7d9d-f20f-4dfa-8148-30fcf490695f~rs_768.h) Jooheon has around his neck. He tips it up, pulling the material off the skin with the flat side of the blade. Twisting the dagger just as Jooheon takes a breath so that the edge of the blade grazes the delicate rise of his adam’s apple, Minhyuk takes pleasure in the way it falters at the feeling as he feels hands come to rest on his hips.

The delicate material of the choker strains against the opposite end. Pulling taut over the sharp edge, not enough pressure for it to get severed. Minhyuk plays with the sensation, the material shifting over the blade while it moves on vulnerable skin under it. He retracts the dagger after a while.

He touches the point of it to the left side of Jooheon’s neck, inches above the adornment. Minhyuk slowly drags it, featherlight, towards himself. Digging the tip under the border, he creates a small slit in the white lace. Then, he slices clean through it in one swift motion, scraping harshly over skin.

Bringing the dagger up to lick the single drop of blood on it, Minhyuk ignores Jooheon’s low growl. However, feeling the sharpening nails pressing on his sides, he firmly taps the flat side of the blade over the scratch. A warning.

A warning disregarded as Jooheon lets out another growl, more deliberately this time.

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow.

His bonded bares his fangs, eyes completely red now. He is too far gone.

Wild.

Animalistic.

Feeling an equivalent red veil begin to cloud his sight, Minhyuk bares his own fangs in retaliation before dipping down to sink them into the other’s healing cut. He rips the skin open on the neck and tips his head back to watch the blood travel down and soak up the white lace lying limp on the pillow.

Open wounds of a vampire that have been dealt by another's fangs won't heal for hours.

Jooheon whimpers.

The blood keeps trickling.


End file.
